Alzindkah's journey
by Midnight Dragon Hear My Roar
Summary: when Alzindkah set out to defeat Galbatroix he joins Eragon and Saphira as they journey kill the mad king and, as Alzindkah and Saphira find love will they lost each other or will they kill Galbatroix once and for all. Please feel free to leave a review.
1. The prologue

Alzindkah's Journey

Chapter 1 prologue

Disclaimer i do not own the elder scrolls series and the inheritance cycle series they belong to there respected owners and all the credits, rights, the copyrights, and all the characters belong to there respected owners too.

This story is a my version of the older version of the dovah of alageais, all credit go to the author for the older version who wrote it.

it has been six months later senes he has maturity, he can breath fire and he learn all of history. He was ready to kill Galbatroix, as he head out he reply.

 _"Thank you for the lessons and teaching me about alageais"_ Alzindkah said to his brother as he reply back to Alzindkah.

 _"Your welcome my brother and good luck on your task to kill Galbatroix, and goodbye"_ his brother said to Alzindkah as he spread his wings to find Galbatroix and kill him.

 _"Goodbye my brother and good luck on your task too"_ he brother reply as Alzindkah start to fly through the air as he began his journey.

It been six months as he has been searching for Galbatroix all over the place but get no wear, as he was flying, he smell a female scent and it was in the forest so he followed the scent as he get closer to the scent he found a clearing to land.

As he landing he saw a very beautiful female blue dragon it is a young dragon but not too young for him to mate with that he though.

 _"Wow...just...wow what a very beautiful dragon, she is very beautiful dragon i get to meet her"_ Alzindkah though as he move in the meet herher. He started to get closer to her, the female blue dragon noctie him turn her head then her look at Alzindkah and Alzindkah saw a young human too so he reply.

 _"Grem yol lok(greetings) dov (dragon) dii (my) name ios (is) Alzindkah what ios (is) hin (your) name brit (beautiful)"_ Alzindkah said as the blue dragon is stare at him then she spoke.

" _A another dragon I do not believe my own eyes_ " Saphira said to Eragon as he nodded his head in agreement then Saphira reply back

 _" I do not understand what are you say but my name is Saphira and what is your name?"_ Saphira said as Alzindkah reply.

 _"Oh you do not speak the Dragon language but i can teach you, i am Alzindkah and I am the leader of the dragons it is a honor to meet you Saphira"_ Alzindkah said as he bow his head to her to show respect then Saphira spoke.

 _" Wait other dragons you mean there are more dragons here, and i do not know the Dragon language but it is a honor to meet you to Alzindkah and this is my raider Eragon"_ Saphira said as she bow her head back to Alzindkah to show respect to the leader of the dragons as Eragon spoke.

"It's a honor to meet you to Alzindkah i am Eragon nice to meet you" Eragon said as Alzindkah spoke.

 _"It's nice to meet you to Eragon and it's a honor too" Alzindkah said to Eragon as he reply._

 _"So are you hear to help us defeat Galbatroix?" Eragon said_ as Alzindkah growl and he said.

 _"Yes I'm hear to help you because Galbatroix is the one that almost kill all of the dragons, he will pay with his life"_ Alzindkah said as he is roaring in angry shocking both Saphira and Eragon as Saphira spoke.

 _"You must know about Galbatroix's history and you hate him a enemy for Galbatroix is a friend for mine. I'm glad you meet you and you title the leader of the dragons is a impressive title and i thought i was the only dragon here but it seems that i am not the other dragons anymore senes you are here front of me so how did you get here?" Saphira said to Alzindkah as he reply back._

 _"Well it's very confusing to understand but I was reborn as dragon Saphira"_ Alzindkah said to Eragon and Saphira as both Eragon and Saphira are very confuse so Eragon reply.

"Want what do you mean reborn as a dragon, you are a dragon, what do you mean you are reborn? " Eragon said confused to Alzindkah.

Alzindkah told Eragon and Saphira everything about him from his time in skyrim, to him defeated his brother Alduin, to him become the leader of the dragons, to his reborn as a dragon and, all his history he learned and to him finding Saphira.

"Wow thats just wow you are very brave Alzindkah to have done all of these things bye yourself, you have earn that title it prove that you are the true leader of the dragons and a true leader at heart" Saphira said as she blushing a deep red and it show on her face then Alzindkah saw it so Alzindkah spoke.

"Why thank you Saphira I glad you think that and you are very beautiful Saphira" Alzindkah said as Saphira reply.

"You welcome and you are very handsome and a strong dragon yourself" Saphira said to Alzindkah as he reply blushing.

"Thank you Saphira and I'm here to help you to kill Galbatroix for good" Alzindkah said as he know that his journey is about to start and he also know that their journey is about to collide as they destiny is about to start.


	2. Get to know each other and a cry for hel

Alzindkah's Journey

Chapter 2 Get to know each other and a cry for help

Saphira's first person view

As Eragon try to make a fire with two sticks, me and Alzindkah started to take, i started by tell him about my life from a hatching to now then Alzindkah reply.

 _"I am glad that you not in Galbatroix's clutches anymore Saphira and I glad you are here with me and you must know you can't win every battle Saphira sometimes you lose, and sometimes you win but you need you kill the main threat to end the war"_ Alzindkah said wisely to me then i reply.

 _"That is very wise words Alzindkah, i will make sure I do not forget them"_ I said to Alzindkah as i started to ask a question to him then i spoke.

 _"Alzindkah i was wondering how old are you?"_ i said to Alzindkah as he spoke.

 _"i am one year old, what about you how old are you?"_ Alzindkah said to me as i reply.

 _"I am six months old Alzindkah"_ i said to Alzindkah as i started to look at him, and he started to look at me back as we look in each other eyes, i start to have a feel that he is the one of me but Eragon ruined our moment by said.

 _"Hello Earth to Saphira snap out of it"_ Eragon said as I and Alzindkah look at him so I reply.

 _"Sorry Eragon I do not mean to ignore you"_ I said to Eragon as Eragon spoke.

"It all right Saphira" Eragon said as he reply a question to Alzindkah.

 _"Hey Alzindkah what is skyrim like?"_ Eragon said to Alzindkah as he reply.

 _"Skyrim is a beautiful cold place it is full with danger like other dragons, vampires, and werewolves"_ Alzindkah said to Eragon as i was amazed by what he said then i said to Alzindkah.

 _"Wait their are vampires and werewolves in Skyrim"_ i said shock to Alzindkah as he continue.

 _"Why yes their are vampires and werewolves as are giant, trolls and other creatures too but the vampires their are more vampires hidden in Skyrim but werewolves are few i was a werewolf once but i get rid of it before i started to teach the other dragons about the way of the voice as i become the leader of the dragons. I have kill the laser dragons because they was attack me, a town or a city, my first dragon encounter was Alduin the world eater and he was a evil leader. He kill a massive amount of people of all races and he only wanted to kill all of the joors the mortals so that the dragon race will enslave all the people and not complete his destiny. I had help by two dragon wyarms a grey dragon and a red dragon. The all of Skyrim dragons are my brethren and my brother as I miss them dearly too."_ Alzindkah said sadly because he miss all of his dragons allies and friends. Some tears come down his dragon cheeks then the tears hit the ground as he start to cry. Saphira and Eragon look at him sadly because they have never seen a dragon cry before then Saphira spoke.

 _"I feel sorry for you Alzindkah but do not worry you will see them someday"_ Saphira said softly to Alzindkah as Eragon nodding his head, as Alzindkah is now sodding and Saphira nuzzle him on the neck then Alzindkah spoke.

 _"I NEVER GET TO SAY GOODBYE TO THEM"_ Alzindkah said as he roaring in agony for his dragons friends then he feel a present of warmth and comfort, he slowly stop his cry and he know it was he father Akatosh and both Eragon and Saphira feel his presents too as he spoke.

 _"My child are you all right, why are you cry?"_ Akatosh said softly to Alzindkah as Alzindkah reply.

 _"My father i miss my brethren all of them, I know you task this to me but I can not do this without them, i miss all of my brethren please father I want all my brethren here and I do not want to be alone"_ Alzindkah said sadly as he bow has head to Akatosh then he father Akatosh reply sigh.

 _"I know you miss them so if you want them to help you, i will send them here in alageais my child. I do not want take you away from you brethren but i had to my child, i do not want you to be sad, i want you to be happy so i will get you brethren here all of them my child. So you can be with them and so you can be happy too."_ Akatosh said as Alzindkah spoke.

 _"Thank my father thank you so many."_ Alzindkah said as he roaring in happiness and he father reply.

 _"You welcome my child and good luck"_ Akatosh said as his presents fade and i reply.

 _"Alzindkah who was that?"_ I said as Alzindkah spoke.

 _"That Saphira was our father Akatosh he is the Dragon God of time and_ _the chief of the nine divines. He is also the first God, the creator of the dragon race and the father of all of the dragons."_ Alzindkah said as i and Eragon are shocked at what we just heard from Alzindkah as Eragon reply.

 _"It is getting later let's eat and go to sleep."_ Eragon said as both me and Alzindkah nodding our head in agreement then we hunt for our own dinner as we get our own dinner then we get back from hunting.

As we all eat dinner and get to sleep. Alzindkah know he will see his brethren, his dragons allies and dragon friends so he will be happy to see them again and he start get a feel of Saphira like she is the one of him.


	3. Alzindah's brethren arrive

Alzindkah's Journey

Chapter 3 Alzindkah's brethren arrive

Alzindah's first person view

Its been one week senes i and Saphira meet and we like each other a lot as we all are traveling both of us get tired of flying than all of us decide to rest our wings, as we are resting our wings all of a sudden we all hear a lighting strike to the east of us and Eragon spoke.

 _"Alzindkah what was that?"_ Eragon said as i reply back.

 _"That Eragon and Saphira is my brethren arriving come."_ I said to Eragon and Saphira as we get to the lighting strike position, we all find my brethren all of them as they starting to wake up. Odahviing was the first one to open his eyes then the other wake up as well and he look at me and reply.

"Where am i?" Odahviing said to me as I reply.

 _"Odahviing it is good to see you, it is me dragonborn."_ i said as i roaring in Happiness then Odahviing spoke.

"Dragonborn is that you what happened to you." Odahviing said shocked to me as I've told my brethren about what happened to me how i die, to being reborn, to our father give me my name then give me my task to kill Galbatroix and to me meeting Saphira and Eragon. Sudden all of us feel Akatosh presents as our father Akatosh spoke to us.

 _"My children you are all here to aid my son to help him to kill Galbatroix and end his reign of terror but you are not leaderless anymore. You will help Alzindkah to kill Galbatroix once and for all, goodbye my children."_ Akatosh said as his presents fade all of my brethren started to cheer for me and all of them are saying it in the Dragon language. Some dragons are flying around me chanting and they started to breath fire as they roaring in Happiness. Some dragons stay on the ground as they bowing they heads to me to show respect to the leader of the dragons then Paarthurnox reply over the chanting.

 _"It is good to see you again Alzindkah, all of the dragons miss you and your leadership"_ Paarthurnox said to me as i reply all of the dragons stop they cheer to listen to they leader speak.

 _"It is time of me to take back the leadership of the dragons and i want you all to meet Eragon and Saphira, Eragon is my allie and friend. And this is Saphira she more then a friend to me, now we all will move out tomorrow and kill Galbatroix for good."_ I said as all of my brethren roaring in agreement then all of us get our own dinner to eat and sleep of the night.

It was midnight all of my brethren was a sleep except for me and Saphira are a wake as both of us are look at the moon then Saphira spoke.

 _"Alzindkah I need to tell you something"_ Saphira said as i reply.

 _I've something too Saphira you see I like you a lot and i love you Saphira, I'd a feels of you this past week and i want you to be my mate, will you be my mate Saphira?"_ I said to Saphira as she spoke.

 _"Yes Alzindkah i'll be you mate and I love you too"_ Saphira said as we nuzzle each other then we both lay down to sleep for the night.

As I start to wake up for sleep, I noctie it was morning and I was upside on my back looking at the sky, with my hind legs spread apart then I look down my body and I saw my dragon penis as I spot Saphira looking at it then i reply.

 _"Saphira would you stop looking at my penis please" I said blushing in my face as i cover it with my hind legs, as Saphira spoke roaring in laugher._

 _"Alzindkah you do not need to be embarrassed we both love each other and we will mate too but not yet. I would like to mate with you but I know nothing about mating, the Dragon language and the way of the voice of that matter" Saphira said sadly to me as I reply._

 _"Saphira i can teach you about the mating ritual of dragons also more about dragons, to the dragon language and the way of the voice if you want to learn, it is you choice I'm not forcing you against you will Saphira" I said to Saphira as Saphira spoke._

 _"I would like to learn about the dragon language, the mating ritual of the dragons, and the way of the voice Alzindkah" Saphira said to me as every dragon start to wake up as i reply._

 _"Good Saphira now go wake up Eragon and tell him to eat something and after we find a more open clearing i can teach you about all i know"_ _I said to Saphira as my brethren says good morning to each other then we all get breakfast and after we are done will breakfast, we started to took off in the air to find a big enough space so that i can teach Saphira._


	4. Meeting Glaedr and Oromis

Alzindkah's Journey

Chapter 4 Meeting Glaedr and Oromis

Saphira's first person view

I was so excellent to learn about the dragon language, the way of the voice, and the mating ritual of my race then I was break out of my thoughts by Eragon reply.

"Alzindkah we need to go to Glaedr and Oromis to teach me of me to stop Galbatroix" Eragon said as Alzindkah spoke to me.

"All right lead the way Saphira" Alzindkah said as I reply.

"Sure Alzindkah" I said to Alzindkah as we all go to Glaedr and Oromis.

As we reach Glaedr and Oromis, all of the dragons except for me and Alzindkah, started to go inside the Glaedr's den then Eragon get off of my saddle and Eragon reply to Glaedr.

"Glaedr, Oromis there are more dragons here in Alageais" Eragon said to Glaedr and Oromis as Glaedr spoke.

"What more dragons here, let me see them" Glaedr said as I move out of the way reveal Alzindkah then Alzindkah spoke.

"I'm not the other one, there are other too as you may want to come outside to see if you self" Alzindkah said to Glaedr as we reach outside, we saw the other dragons speak in the dragon language then they stop speak as Alzindkah started spoke.

"My brethren this Glaedr and Oromis there are a dragon raider like Eragon and Saphira so be nice to them" Alzindkah said to he brethren as Alzindkah turn his head to us and spoke.

"I'm Alzindkah the leader of the dragons and this is Paarthurnox and Odahviing, all of the dragons here are my allies, my friends and my brothers. I've teach them about the way of the voice, the dragon language to the young dragons and the dragon hatching too. The dragon hatching really like my tales, the females dragon are they there to protection they own dragon hatching, so who are you two?" Alzindkah said as all of us are speechless about how much he know about the dragon race and all of us recovery from our shock state then Glaedr spoke.

"How do you know about the dragon race? you are a year old, you shouldn't know about all of the dragon race to me, you are a mare hatching "Glaedr said as that piss off Alzindkah badly and reply back.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT I'M A MARE HATCHING, IF YOU INSULT ME ONE MORE I'LL KILL YOU AND TAKE YOU DRAGON SOUL EASILY TOO SO YOU BETTER BACK THE FUCK OFF RIGHT FUCKING NOW DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME" Alzindkah said to Glaedr as he roaring in angry shocking both Glaedr and Oromis are too shock to say anything then Oldahviing spoke.

"It's true his was dragon born a mortal with the ability to devour a dragon soul and use it as his own but now his is a dragon and he still has that ability too so you better watch you back around him if I was you" Odahviing said to Glaedr and Oromis as Glaedr spoke.

"Come Saphira it is time for me to teach you about the dragon race" Glaedr said to Saphira as Saphira spoke.

"No master I'll not go with you, i'll go will Alzindkah because he is the leader of the dragons and you are not as power than him is, i'm sorry master Glaedr" I said to Glaedr as he roaring in angry at Alzindkah so then he charges after him and I spoke.

"Alzindkah look out" I said worried as Alzindkah and Glaedr collide with Alzindkah as the two started to fight and the two Claw, bite, kick, breath fire at each other and I could do not about it but I attempt to stop the fight but Paarthurnox spoke.

"No Saphira let them fight Glaedr must submit to the leader of the Dragon rule to stay alive" Paarthurnox said as Alzindkah pinned down Glaedr to the ground then Alzindkah spoke.

"Do you submit to my rule Glaedr or not?" Alzindkah said growl at Glaedr as he struggles against Alzindkah and Glaedr stop struggle and reply.

"I submit i submit to your rule just please let me up" Glaedr said as i was surprised at Glaedr then Alzindkah let him up and Glaedr bow his head to Alzindkah as Oromis spoke.

"Glaedr why did you do that you could have getting yourself kill why Glaedr?" Oromis said angrily at Glaedr because he attack Alzindkah first as Glaedr spoke sadly about what he had done.

"Oromis I'm sorry I just want to show Alzindkah how strong iI' but i guess I was dead wrong can you forgive me" Glaedr said to his raider as Oromis spoke.

"I forgive but you must apology to Alzindkah because you attack first " Oromis said to Glaedr as Glaedr spoke sadly.

"Alzindkah I'm sorry that I attack you can you forgive me, now my name is Glaedr and my raider is Oromis" Glaedr said to Alzindkah as Alzindkah reply.

"Yes Glaedr I forgive you and it's nice to meeting you too, now Saphira it's time for your lessons in the dragon language, the way of the voice, and the mating ritual of the our race." Alzindkah said as I was excellent to learn from Alzindkah and now my lessons are about to start.


	5. Saphira's first lesson

Alzindkah's Journey

Chapter 5 Saphira's first lesson

Alzindkah's first person view

I know Saphira is excellent to learn about the dragon language, the way of the voice, and the mating ritual of our race because she will learn quickly as I start with the way of the voice then I spoke.

 _"Okay Saphira we will start with the way of the voice, now the way of the voice are powerful shouts that is made up of three words of power and the same with the dragons too also they have three shouts to there names too. Now Saphira let's start with your true name, your name is made up of three words but you have not unlocked your shout, any questions Saphira"_ I said to Saphira as she shake her head no then Paarthurnox spoke.

"Saphirait's true the words of power and the Dragon names all have three word of power remember that Saphira" Paarthurnox said as Saphira nodding her head in knowledge as I continue.

 _"Now you name is made of three words of power Saphira so let's start to unlock your shout. Your name is Sapfearra, Saphira, Sap-hi-ra, feel your true name, feel it in your bones "_ I said as Saphira feels her true name then Saphira spoke.

 _"I get it Alzindkah I feel my true name"_ Saphira said as Alzindkah spoke.

 _"Good Saphira good now let you true name out"_ I said as Saphira started to say her true name.

 _"SA-FEAR-RA"_ Saphira shouted her true name as a red wave come out of her mouth then Saphira spoke.

 _"I did it i spoke my true name"_ Saphira said as she roaring in happiness that her had get her true name and her shout as Alzindkah spoke.

 _"Good job Saphira that is enough for today get some rest and tomorrow I will teach you how to speak in dragon language"_ I said as I was proud at Saphira because she did it on her first try and her is a natural at it then Odahviing spoke.

"Saphira I and Paarthurnox are proud to call you our sister " Odahviing said as Saphira reply.

 _"Thank you Odahviing and Paarthurnox I do not know what to say"_ Saphira said as Paarthurnox reply.

" _Saphira, Alzindkah it is our time to hunt of dinner" Paarthurnox said as we all of us took off to hunter of_ our dinner me and Saphira are fly then Saphira reply.

 _"I only wish for Eragon to eat meat but he does not like it"_ Saphira said as she is growl at Eragon's stubborn then I spoke.

 _"Oh really i know a way for Eragon to eat meat"_ I said as Saphira reply.

 _"Oh what is it?"_ Saphira said as Alzindkah spoke.

 _"I could scare the live shit out of him"_ I said then Saphira roar in laugher as Saphira spoke.

 _"Oh that would be so funny but no"_ Saphira said as we landed then i reply back.

 _"Or i can pee on him and he would be piss off at me"_ i said as Saphira started to roar in laugher again and Saphira reply.

 _"Oh God that will work perfectly and Eragon will stink too"_ Saphira said as she roar in laugher then she started to roll on the ground, then Saphira get up and stopped her laugher and i reply.

 _"Good now let's hunt for our dinner"_ Saphira said as i reply.

 _"Yes lets"_ i said as we hunter for our dinner.

As we get back we all of the other dragons, Eragon, Glaedr, Oromis, Odahviing, and Paarthurnox as Eragon was sleep i walk to Paarthurnox and Odahviing then i told them about my plan to get Eragon to eat meat then, they laugh as the other dragons hear it they all start to laugh too and all of the other dragons agree then Saphira lay down to watch me.

As i start my plan i walk over to the sleep Eragon as i face away from his face with my hind legs in front of Eragon's head as all the dragons are watching me, i start to rise my hind legs then i spoke.

 _"Oh Eragon say hello to my friend"_ I said to Eragon as i started to pee on him and all of the dragons start to laugh at Eragon. As i was pee on Eragon he start to wake up and he open he eyes to see my dragon penis then he screamed like a girl. As i stop my flow because my bladder was now empty putting my hind leg down and boy was Eragon piss at me then Eragon spoke as he get up.

 _"Alzindkah what the fuck is wrong with you God damn you piss on me you motherfucker"_ Eragon said angry at me as all the other dragons started to laugh then I spoke.

 _"There is nothing wrong with me but you need to eat meat now or i will do something worst then that"_ I said growl at Eragon as he started to go the river to wash up then Saphira spoke call after Eragon.

 _"That what you get of not eat meat Eragon " Saphira said as she was roaring in laugher and Eragon did not respond because he was piss at me then Oldahviing spoke._

"Now that was funny " Odahviing said to me as we all waited for Eragon to come back then he come back and he started to eat the meat. As we all eat our dinner and all of the dragons start to sleep of the night, as both me and Saphira lay down to rest then Saphira spoke.

 _"I love you Alzindkah"_ Saphira said as i reply back.

 _"I love you too Saphira"_ I said to Saphira as we close our eyes to sleep and tomorrow Saphira will learn about the dragon language and how to speak it.


	6. Saphira's second lesson part 1

Alzindkah's Journey

Chapter 6 Saphira's second lesson part 1

Saphira's first person view

As I wake up to start the next lesson from Alzindkah, i started to think about Alzindkah because i know i love him and i know he will not force me to mate with him also he care about me too then I was snap out of my thoughts by all of the dragons wake up. I walk over to Alzindkah as he wake up then he spoke.

"Good morning Saphira are you ready to learn about the dragon language" Alzindkah said as i nodding my head and he reply.

"Good now let's began the lesson, the Dragon language is way for the dragons to speak at first they could not truly speak so they use they growls, roars and other vocal cords but soon they began to speak in shouts as a way of communication then they become to develop words of them to speak. As the dragon language was born in the Dragon socially and the Dragons you see now do speak the dragon language now" Alzindkah said to me as i was amazed at the Dragon language I said.

"Wow so that is the Dragon language history it is amazing too" i said to Alzindkah then Paarthurnox spoke for Alzindkah.

"Yes Saphira it is the dragon language and the language it self is a complex language that is it only understand by the dragons Saphira" Paarthurnox said to me as I said.

"Amazing so how does one dragon speak the dragon language Alzindkah" I said to Alzindkah as he continue.

"Well so words in the dragon language is normal words and so words are completely different"Alzindkah said as my lesson started.

I started to listion to Alzindkah as he started to say some of the basic dragon language to me and we began to say the basic dragon to together for almost the whole day as I try to understand it but it was hard to understand then I get it finely as Alzindkah spoke.

"Okay Saphira that is enough for today get so rest we will continue tomorrow and good job Saphira "Alzindkah said to me as we all rest for the night as we started to lay down and we all hear Paarthurnox starting take a deep breaths of air and cough hard as we all approach Paarthurnox with Eragon by me and Alzindkah spoke to Paarthurnox.

"Paarthurnox are you all right" Alzindkah said worried about the old one as Paarthurnox reply.

"No Alzindkah I am not all right my old age has get to me and is slow me down" Paarthurnox said to Alzindkah and all of the dragons started to speak among themselves as Odahviing spoke.

"Paarthurnox we all are going to miss you win you passed away" Odahviing said to Paarthurnox as Glaedr spoke.

"Paarthurnox you are a good dragon and you had a good life but you need to guide Alzindkah as he goes to kill Galbatroix and restore the dragon race" Glaedr said to Paarthurnox as he reply.

"No Alzindkah does not need me he already made me proud by leading the dragons and all of the dragons respect him as they leader and he respect the dragons back" Paarthurnox said to Glaedr as i start to worried for Paarthurnox because he is Alzindkah mentor and teaching. Alzindkah will miss him dearly And Paarthurnox's life is almost at he end as Alzindkah is deeply concerned about Paarthurnox now and he is worried about Paarthurnox now too.


	7. Paarthurnox's sacrifice

Alzindkah's Journey

Chapter 7 Paarthurnox's sacrifice

Alzindkah's first person view

I was very worried about Paarthurnox as he started to grasp of air and cough harder as I reply to my mentor.

 _"Paarthurnox how long have you been in this condition?"_ i said to Paarthurnox as he reply back.

"Last year after you dead from the thalmor" Paarthurnox said to me as all of the dragons include me, Saphira, Eragon, Oromis and Glaedr are in shocked at Paarthurnox's condition then Odahviing spoke.

"What Paarthurnox why did you hid you condition from me your brother?, the rest of the dragons and the grey beads why do you do it?" Odahviing said angry at Paarthurnox as he reply.

"Because brother i need to be strong for our race and I need to be sure that you all don't know so you would see me as a strong dragon not a weak dragon if you do see me as a weak dragon then you all will leave me to die and rot" Paarthurnox said to Odahviing then a voice reply.

"So a weak dragon is here, Shrukin let's take that dragons heart of hearts and kill all of the other dragons here" the voice as Glaedr and Oromis recognize the voice as all of us turn around to face Galbatroix on his dragon Shrukin then Saphira reply.

 _"So you the mad king that kill almost all of my race"_ Saphira said growling at Galbatroix as he reply.

"Yes I am" Galbatroix said as i roar in angry say.

" _Galbatroix you will die for what you done to the dragon race now you will die_ " i said as I began to charge at him but I found out that I could not move a muscle then I reply.

 _"I can not move help me"_ I said as I saw a spear is point at me so I closed my eyes and brace for the pain but I found out that no pain came to me, so I open eyes to see Paarthurnox in the way of the spear. The spear was through his chest as he cough up a lot of blood and all of the other dragons are shocked at Galbatroix because how he stop me and at Paarthurnox sacrifice himself then I reply.

 _"NOO Paarthurnox why why did me sacrifice yourself for me"_ I said as i started to roar in agony then Paarthurnox spoke.

"Because you need to kill him for good" Paarthurnox said as i started to sobbing uncontrollably and i said.

 _"But Paarthurnox I need you here to guide me please not die on me"_ I said as he reply.

"I am sorry to leave you but I can give you one gift my soul take it Alzindkah please" Paarthurnox said as i nodding my head then Galbatroix reply.

"Yes now we can get that old dragons heart of heart now" Galbatroix said as he thought he can get Paarthurnox's heart of heart but he was dead wrong.

Paarthurnox's body started to glow as all of his scales, horn, etc started to flow into me then Galbatroix spoke.

"What what is this? what happen to that old dragons heart of hearts?" Galbatroix said as he is in defiled and I reply to my enemy.

 _"Paarthurnox does not have a heart of hearts he has a dragon soul and you just witness me devour his soul i am dragon born and you will die"_ I said as Paarthurnox soul went into me then I roar in angry so did the other dragons and Saphira roar in angry too at Galbatroix as he start to flee. We started to chase him around Glaedr's den and the other dragons follow me. I was behind Shrukin as I try to bite Galbatroix but I miss him by inches then the other dragons surrounding him then i spoke.

" _You can't escape Galbatroix you are trapped"_ I said to Galbatroix as he started to laugh at me and he reply.

"Oh you are wrong dragonborn" Galbatroix said as he snap his fingers then he and Shrukin disappear in a black smoke so I reply.

 _"God damn that motherfucker escape from me when I get my claw on him i made him wish that he was never been born "_ I said as i roar in angry and the other dragon agreed then we all head back to Saphira, Eragon, Oromis and Glaedr then we all landing as Saphira spoke.

 _"Alzindkah I'm sorry for you loss and all of the dragons too"_ Saphira said to me as Odahviing spoke for me.

 _"Thank you Saphira it is sad to see the old one die but we must move on it is what he want"_ Odahviing said to all of my brethren then I started speak to my brethren and Eragon, Oromis, Glaedr and Saphira.

 _"we all will have revenge against Galbatroix and his army, we will bring him down and save the Dragon race incudle Shrukin, also the dragon eggs too so let's move"_ I said to my brethren as they roar in agreement then i walk to Saphira and i reply.

 _"Saphira we will continue your lesson tomorrow because it been a hard day for us all okay"_ I said to Saphira as I lay down then Saphira spoke.

 _"Okay Alzindkah I understand"_ Saphira said to me then she lay down next to me as we all sleep of the night and tomorrow I'll continue to teach Saphira about the dragon language.


	8. Saphira's second lesson part 2

Alzindkah's Journey

Chapter 8 Saphira's second lesson part 2

Odahviing's first person view

As i wake up from my sleep, i open my eyes to see Alzindkah just watching the sky so i get up and walk over to him then I reply.

"Alzindkah are you all right" I said as Alzindkah turn his head to me and spoke.

 _"Yes but i miss Paarthurnox why did he sacrifice his self to save me i do not get it?"_ Alzindkah said sadly as I reply.

"Alzindkah you can not dwelled on the past, you need to be strong for our race and honor Paarthurnox's wish to stop Galbatroix from killing our race" I said to Alzindkah and he reply.

 _"Thank you Odahviing, i needed that and i'll honor, also i do what Paarthurnox want me to do"_ Alzindkah said to me and i spoke.

"Good now let's get everyone up so that you can continue teaching Saphira about the dragon language and the mating ritual of our race Alzindkah" i said to Alzindkah as he reply.

 _"Yes lets"_ Alzindkah said as we started to get everyone up. Eragon went with Oromis to learn to defeat Galbatroix, then Alzindkah started to wake up Saphira and she reply.

 _"Good morning Alzindkah how are you doing today"_ Saphira said as open her eyes and started to yawning from her sleep then Alzindkah spoke.

 _"Good Saphira now let's continue you lesson about the dragon language should we"_ Alzindkah said as Saphira nodding her head in agreement the Alzindkah reply.

Alzindkah is teaching Saphira about the advanced dragon language and how to put the word together. As Alzindkah and Saphira are spoken in the dragon language, i started to think about both of them as mates, they are made of each other and they do love each other i can see that as will too then I lay down to take a nap as I close my eyes.

I began to open my eyes to see Alzindkah nudge me to wake up as Alzindkah spoke.

 _"Odahviing wake up Saphira's lessons is done"_ Alzindkah said as i reply.

"Ok ok i am up don't rush me" I said annoy as I growl at Alzindkah as I get up then Saphira spoke.

 _"Odahviing Alzindkah is going to tell his tale to the dragon hatchings and i was wondering if you would join him"_ Saphira said as I reply.

"Sure why not" I said to Saphira as Alzindkah call all of the dragon hatchings and all the little dragons come to us as Alzindkah began.

As Alzindkah was tell the dragon hatchings about himself, i started spoke to Saphira.

"Saphira you love Alzindkah do you" i said to Saphira as she spoke.

 _"Yes Odahviing i do love him"_ Saphira said to me as we are watching the dragon hatching listing to Alzindkah tell his tale to them then I reply.

"If you do mate with Alzindkah make sure you keep him self because he is the leader of the dragons and he is important to the young ones incudle the dragon hatchings, they love his storys about skyrim and now alageais also they love to play with him too" i said to Saphira as we watched then Saphira reply.

 _"Don't worry I'll take care of Alzindkah for you, the young dragons, and the dragon hatchings Odahviing"_ Saphira said as i reply.

"This good Saphira i know you will" i said to Saphira as we watched Alzindkah finished his tale and all of the the dragon hatchings started to feel sleepy of the day then there parents come to take them from Alzindkah to keep them warn from the cold. They all say thank you to Alzindkah as he came over to us then he lay down beside Saphira and he reply.

 _"There now the dragon hatching are asleep and Saphira I am proud of you because you have pass two of my lessons as the final lessons began tomorrow"_ Alzindkah said to Saphira as she nodding her head as Eragon get back from Oromis and Glaedr then he spoke.

"Saphira, Alzindkah, Odahviing i'm back" Eragon said to his dragon as Saphira spoke.

 _"Hello Eragon I miss you"_ Saphira said as she roar in happiness and Eragon reply.

"I miss you to Saphira" Eragon said as we all lay down to sleep for the night and I know that Saphira and Alzindkah will take care of each other as mates should do, they both care about each other too.


	9. Saphira's final lesson

Alzindkah's Journey

Chapter 9 Saphira's final lesson

Saphira's first person view

The next morning i was wake up by Alzindkah as he spoke to me.

 _"Good morning Saphira it is time for your finally lesson but first let's eat, i have get us some deer for breakfast to eat"_ Alzindkah said to me as i get up to see all the dragon eating they breakfast and take among each other in the dragon language then I look for Eragon but he is know wear to be found so I spoke to Alzindkah.

 _"Alzindkah wear is Eragon"_ I said worried about my raider then Alzindkah spoke.

 _"Saphira Eragon is with Oromis and Glaedr training his mind to defeat Galbatroix"_ Alzindkah said as we both found Odahviing eating his deer and we approach Odahviing then we sat in front of him then I spoke.

 _"Drem yol lok(greetings) Odahviing how los hi dreh ussul?(are you doing today)"_ I said to my friend in the Dragon language as he reply back.

 _"Pruzah (good) Saphira los hi(are you) ready of fin (the) laat (last) lesson ussul?(today)"_ he said as i reply

 _"Geh (yes) Odahviing"_ I said to Odahviing as we all started to eat our breakfast then we finished our breakfast then Alzindkah spoke to me.

 _"Saphira los hi (are you) ready of him (your) final lesson ussul (today)"_ Alzindkah said to me then i reply.

 _"Yes Alzindkah i am ready"_ I said to Alzindkah and he began my final lesson then he spoke first about the dragon history, the body of the dragons both male and female dragons, and final the mating ritual of our race as he started spoke to me. The last part of the lesson is about to start and I'm so excellent to learn the bound ritual then the mating ritual of our race so i listion to Alzindkah closely as I would not miss no details about it.

 _"Now the mating of our race is a complex because their are two stage to the mating ritual of our race, first is the bound first thing is you need to do is let the female dragon bite the male dragon tail hard just enough to draw blood then the male dragon does the something with the female dragon as the male dragon bite hard on the female dragon tail hard just enough to draw blood._

 _Now the bite marks on the dragons tail symbols the bound of the two dragon as mates of life so of one dragon dead the other dragon follow he or she lost mate that what the bite marks symbols. The bound ritual began with the female dragon first fly in front of the male dragon as they go up in the sky then they reach a massive amount of height from the ground._

 _As they both reach the needed height they both locked there claw together and dive back down to the ground as they both spin then they start to reach the ground. They both separated there claws as they wing start to open then they go different directions as they both began the second phase of the mating ritual to complete there bound of life"_ Alzindkah said as i listion to him explain the mating process of our race then he finish the my final lesson and it took almost all day to explain both the bound and the mating rituals then Alzindkah said.

 _"Now Saphira do you get all of that"_ Alzindkah said as i reply back.

 _"Yes Alzindkah i did get it"_ i said then Alzindkah spoke.

 _"Good now it been a long day lets we get something to eat should we"_ Alzindkah as i nodding my head then we and all of the dragon get something to eat and after we had our dinner i saw Eragon came back to me from Oromis and Glaedr then we all lay down to sleep as I reply.

 _"Goodnight Alzindkah i love you" I_ said as i close my eyes and Alzindkah reply back to me.

 _"Goognight Saphira i love you too"_ Alzindkah said as we both fall to sleep of the night.


	10. Together forever

Alzindkah's Journey

Chapter 10 Together forever

Alzindkah's first person view

This chapter is a lemon Chapter you have been warned.

I wake up the next morning to see Saphira not beside me so i look around to see all of my brethren awake as they are having there breakfast and are talking amongs each other then i spotting Saphira speak to Odahviing, so I spoke.

 _"Good morning Saphira, Odahviing how are you today?"_ I said to both of them then both Saphira and Odahviing spoke at the same time.

 _"Good Alzindkah"_ they both said so I reply.

 _"Okay what is going on"_ I ask both of them then Saphira reply.

 _"Alzindkah i am in heat and I want to mate with you"_ Saphira said as she rubbed against me and I reply.

 _" Okay Saphira if you want to mate with me that is good with me"_ Alzindkah said as Saphira nodding her head in agreement then all of the dragons stop taking and they started to watch us do the bound ritual as for the mating ritual need both of us to be alone or Saphira will not fertilizer our dragon eggs.

We both began with to bite she bite my tail hard as it draw blood to and I growl in pain then I bite her tail back. Saphira let's go of my tail as she growl in pain then Saphira separated her wing and took off first as I followed her then we both get to the height needed. We both locked our claws together, folded our wing together and dive down to the ground then as we gain speed we set ourselves to separate. We approach the ground fast as we unlocked our claws together and we spread our wing then we fly directions. Saphira fly in front as i follow to find somewhere of us to mate in peace. The first part of our mating ritual is done now the second part.

As we fly several miles away to a mountain to mate then Saphira reply.

 _"Alzindkah i see a place of us to mate"_ Saphira said as i nodding my head then we dive down to the mountain we found for us to mate in. As we landed we found a huge den of us to mate as Saphira started to walk in front of me swaying her hips and move her tail left and right to seduced me then i follow her inside the den.

As I follow Saphira deep into the den then she stop to turn around and reply.

 _"Oh Alzindkah I'm ready to be fucked please mate with me"_ Saphira said as she turned back around left her tail and spread her hips so that I can see her vaginal then I feel heat between my hind legs as I felt my penis came out in it full length. I began to licking Saphira's vaginal and Saphira began moan as I lick it make it easier for me to thrust in herher, it went for a few minutes as I stop the licking. Saphira move her tail to the side so I started to put my paws on Saphira's hind legs then to around her stomach as I am full mounted on Saphira.

I began to thrust my penis slowly into Saphira's vaginal just probe it as pre cum started to flow from my penis on Saphira's vaginal as i began to push my tip of my penis slowly into Saphira's vaginal so that I did not want to hurt her, then I started to slowly thrust my penis inch by inch. I get to a barrier as i slowly but surely enter that barrier, her start to growl in pain for several thrust as i started pick up the pace in my hips steadily. I hear Saphira moan in pleasure as I feel my pre cum in Saphira, I began to go a faster pace as Saphira was moan in each thrust i makemake. I was pick up the pace and i bite Saphira neck to mark her as my mate then I feel my penis being squeezed by Saphira's vaginal as we started to moan together then I feel Saphira's orgasm as her roar in estactly and I couldn't hole it so I thrust my penis into Saphira putting my whole penis in her as i cum inside of Saphira. I continue my thrusting until i full Saphira up with my dragon seed then we both drop down on the ground and Saphira reply.

 _"I love you Alzindkah"_ Saphira said as i reply back.

 _"I love you too Saphira"_ I said to Saphira as we both lay down to rest and we both are inside of each other then we close our eyes to sleep for the day.


	11. The journey to Varden part 1

Alzindkah's Journey

Chapter 11 The journey to Varden part 1

Saphira's first person view

I wake up still under Alzindkah so i nudge Alzindkah to wake him up then i reply.

 _"Alzindkah wake up we need to get back to the other dragons"_ i said to Alzindkah as i saw a eye open the Alzindkah reply.

 _"Mmm to tired let me sleep of a few minutes"_ Alzindkah said as i reply back laughing at his behavior.

 _"Alzindkah came on we need to go"_ I said to Alzindkah as he reply to me.

 _"All right i am up"_ Alzindkah said to me as he started to yawn from the sleeping we get from mating and he pull out of me, then he get up off of me and Alzindkah spoke.

 _"Saphira are you alright did I hurt you"_ Alzindkah said worried as we started to walk outside and we started to take off to the other dragons then I reply.

 _"No Alzindkah you did not hurt me and i love you Alzindkah"_ i said to Alzindkah as Alzindkah reply.

 _"Good Saphira I am glad you did not hurt you and i love you too Saphira"_ Alzindkah said as we are flying together to the other dragons.

As we get to the other dragons we spotting a dead deer two of them then we landed and we both began to eat our deer then we finish our deer as we look around. We saw all of the Dragon talk in in the Dragon language and we spotted Odahviing speaking to Eragon so we listing.

"You mean to tell me that Alzindkah and Saphira have mating without me being their" Eragon said angry at Odahviing as he reply.

"Yes Eragon and they do not need you because the female dragons need to fertilized there eggs alone with the male dragon also if you are there you will be kill by the male dragon Eragon" Odahviing say to Eragon as we aprapproach my raider my mate spoke.

 _"Eragon what Odahviing is say is true, you Eragon do not need to get in the affair of dragon or you will die one day"_ Alzindkah said as Eragon turn around to spoke to me.

"Saphira let's go we leave Alzindkah for good" Eragon as i'm shocked at him so I reply.

 _"No Eragon Alzindkah is my mate and i'll not abandoned him, i love Alzindkah and if you do not like it, you can go and fuck yourself Eragon"_ I said as i growl loud at Eragon as he was speechless toward me and he was trying to separate me and Alzindkah then Alzindkah said.

 _"This is my last warning Eragon to you so you do not want to get in the middle of dragon affairs because if you do you will die for good also I can tell that you Eragon are jealousy at me and Saphira because we are mates and you do not have a mate"_ Alzindkah said as Eragon spoke.

"You know what fuck both of you I am leave" Eragon said to us as we are shocked at Eragon at what he said to me then he was walk away from us but is stop by Glaedr reply.

 _"ERAGON DO YOU WANT THE DRAGON RACE TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU STUPID ACTIONS DO YOU! DO YOU!, YOU WILL LEAVE ALZINDKAH AND SAPHIRA ALONE, ALSO YOU NEED TO FOCUS ON GALBATROIX NOT ON ALZINDKAH AND SAPHIRA SEX LIFE AND NEVER GET IN TO THE AFFAIRS OF THE DRGONS NEVER ERAGON NEVER"_ Glaedr said roaring in angry at Eragon as all of us are shocked at Glaedr and Eragon say nothing so i spoke.

 _"Glaedr, me, Eragon and Alzindkah need to go the Varden to meet up with Nasuada and join the elves to stop Galbatroix from kill our race"_ i said to Glaedr as he reply.

 _"Okay Saphira good luck to all of you"_ Glaedr said to me then Alzindkah turn to spoke to the other dragons as Eragon get on my saddle and Alzindkah spoke.

 _"All right we are go to the Varden so let's move out"_ Alzindkah said as we all agree and we all took off to the Varden.

We all get out of the desert and we are all tired from the heat so we all landed at the lake to cool off as Eragon claimed off my saddle then i spoke to Alzindkah.

 _"Alzindkah do you want to play with me"_ i said to Alzindkah as he reply.

 _"Sure Saphira I would love too"_ Alzindkah said as we all play in the lake and I'm so happy because I have a playmate and the all other to play as well.

The playing last almost the whole day as we all are tired and we are lay on the beach to dry our scales and our wings too. All of us sleep for the night as all are too tired to speak and tomorrow we will continue our journey to Varden.


	12. The journey to Varden part 2

Alzindkah's Journey

Chapter 12 The journey to Varden part 2

Alzindkah's first person view

I wake up by Saphira so i open my eyes to see all of the dragons all ready to go to the Varden then i spoke.

"Good morning Saphira" I said to my mate as Saphira reply back.

"Good morning Alzindkah" Saphira said as i get up to get ready to fly to the Varden, so I started to eat my breakfast to get ready to fly.

We all take off and the dragons are ready to kill Galbatroix and restore the dragon race. The fly was long but we all made it to the Varden is as we all landed we saw a strange creatures it was a part werewolf and part cat. We also saw the guards are surrounded us all and we saw all kind of races humans, elves, horned creatures, werecats, dwarfs, guards all ready to stop Galbatroix too as a female elf came to me and say something on a different language but i spoke.

"I'm Alzindkah and that is Odahviing we are here to help with all of my brethren to kill Galbatroix and save the dragon race too who are you?" I said to them a elf spoke.

"My name is Arya and this is a Nasuada the leader of the Varden also we are at war with Galbatroix and we need all the help we can get" Arya said as she introduced herself and the leader of the Varden so I reply.

"It is a honor to meet you Arya, Nasuada" i said to Arya as Nasuada spoke.

"Thank you sense you all are wild dragons i'll not look into your mind and you all are welcome to stay in the dragon cave in the middle of the city" Nasuada said as she welcome us all then she show us the feed areas and the dragon caves for all of us dragons to sleep. After the tour we went to the feed area to get us something to eat in the feeder area that i saw a cook and he was in shocked to see all of us dragons so he protest over and over and I had enough of he so I reply.

"YOU'LL GIVE ALL OF US DRAGONS SOMETHING TO EAT OR I'LL TEAR YOU APART AND EAT YOU ALIVE NOW MYSELF" i said roaring in angry as he turned pale and he show us all the animals to eat. I saw a big elk as i lick my lips in hunger then some the humans brought the elk to me. i lung my head at the elk sink my fangs in the elk and I shake my head as the elk's neck snap killing the elk.

As I walk from the feed area I saw Saphira, Eragon, Odahviing and all of the other dragons. They are eating there eat food so I say next to Saphira and eat my elk then after we all had our dinner we went to the dragon caves to rest of the night as I lay down next to my mate I close my eyes to sleep.


	13. Freely Murtagh and Thorn

Alzindkah's Journey

Chapter 13 Freely Thorn and Murtagh

Alzindkah's first person view

I was sleep by side Saphira but was wake up by a horn so all of us quickly get up to see Arya run toward us then Arya spoke.

"Alzindkah, Saphira, Eragon, Odahviing, we are under attack by Thorn and his raider we need you now" Arya said as we all get ready for battle.

Saphira get her battle armor on then she came to me as i began to speak to our brethren so I reply.

 _"My brethren it is our time to free Thorn from Galbatroix's control and make him see what he will miss when i give him a choice of freedom and now is our choice to get back one of our brothers, all for one and one of all"_ I said as all the other dragons roar in agreement then Saphira reply.

 _"Murtagh is approach fast, are you ready for you first battle Alzindkah"_ Saphira said to me as i reply back.

 _"Yes Saphira i'm ready"_ i said as we all began to take off to the sky and Saphira began to kill our enemies. The rest of the dragons did too as i Alzindkah the leader of the dragons lead them into they first battle against Galbatroix.

I saw Thorn and I know he was not brainwashed like Shrukin is but I know I can set him free by speak to him and his raider so I spoke.

 _"You must be Murtagh and Thorn am i right"_ I said to Thorn as he reply.

 _"Yes we are"_ Thorn said as he was growl at me so I spoke.

 _"Listen to me Murtagh and Thorn i can set both of you free please let me try"_ I said to Thorn and his raider so Murtagh reply to me.

"How can you set us free from Galbatroix's control" Murtagh said to me so I spoke.

 _"I can give you something more I can give both of you freedom, the choice to think for yourselves, the choice to kill Galbatroix, the choice to live happy without Galbatroix at you back, you can have mate, you can have dragon hatchings, and you can live in peace too please I can help you kill him and set you free"_ i said try to convent Murtagh and Thorn as Murtagh reply.

"Why would i want to betray Galbatroix he has been good to us" Murtagh said to me as I snouted and I said.

 _"Because he'll kill all of the dragons and he'll kill you too, what do you think he do to both of you once the dragon race is finished?"_ I said to Murtagh as he answers my question.

"He became the new rule with us by his side" Murtagh said to me as i reply.

 _"Wrong he'll kill you both and he'll kill you dragon too, because he'll have no use for you, he is control you and your dragon. Murtagh mark my words he'll betray you in the end"_ I said to Murtagh and Thorn as Thorn spoke.

 _"You mean to tell me that Galbatroix will kill us and we are be control by him"_ Thorn said as i nodding my head then Murtagh and Thorn started to struggle for control from Galbatroix. It went on for a few minutes but Murtagh and Thorn get control as they both turn around toward the enemy then they started to attack the enemy as they enemy quickly retreated. As our enemy retreated all of the other dragon came to me as they landing Saphira reply.

 _"I can not believe it you did it you you free Thorn and Murtagh how did you free them free Alzindkah"_ Saphira said shocked at me as i reply.

 _"I do not know how I did it but I did"_ i said to me as Thorn spoke.

 _"Alzindkah thank you of save us it is a honor to meet you"_ Thorn said to me as i nodding my head then I reply.

 _"You welcome but now we should get so sleep then tomorrow we will talk more okay"_ I said to my brethren as we all lay down to sleep then i close my eyes for the night.


	14. The plan

Alzindkah's Journey

Chapter 14 The plan

Alzindkah's first person view

It had been three months senes Eragon get a new sword and we found out his true name,found all the dragons eggs and found all the dragon heart of hearts. As of right now he was training with Arya as me, Saphira, Odahviing, and all of the other dragon are watching he training for the final battle. He has all ready complete Oromis's and Glaedr's training now he is preparing for the battle to kill Galbatroix.

As i watched Eragon Saphira began spoke to me.

 _"Alzindkah are you ready to kill Galbatroix"_ Saphira said to me as i reply.

 _"Yes Saphira i'm ready to kill Galbatroix and Saphira i need to ask you something"_ i said to Saphira as She reply.

 _"Yes Alzindkah what it is"_ Saphira said to me so I spoke.

 _"Saphira after we kill Galbatroix do you want to came to Skyrim with me and the other dragons to live there"_ I said to Saphira as She reply.

 _"I would like to but is it safe for the dragons eggs and the dragon heart of hearts"_ Saphira said asking me as Odahviing spoke for me.

"Saphira it is a safe place to live the dragon eggs and the dragon heart of hearts will be safe but the blades are a small problem other than that is it safe to place Skyrim" Odahviing said to Saphira as she call Eragon over here to discuss about Skyrim so Saphira told Eragon about Skyrim and the blades then Eragon reply.

"Who are the blades?" Eragon ask me so I spoke.

 _"The blades are a small group that try to make me into a dragonslayer and they once was a protacter of the high king in Skyrim but they are stuck in the past because the dragons was under my older brother Alduin's rule has kill a massive amount of mortals but they was forced to. If they don't follow Alduin than he would kill he own brothers to provide that he is to leader of the dragon before i took he position as the new leader of the dragons. The blades are a disgrace to me because they made me kill a dragon and they try to force me to kill Paarthurnox too because they was afraid of him that he would kill me and rule like Alduin. Paarthurnox teach me about all the dragon race, teach me how to lead the dragons, and teach me about the history of the dragon race too he was a good dragon that care about his race. He will be honor to all of the young dragon and the dragon hatched for the next generation after generation he will be remembered of he leadership and his sacrifice"_ I said sadly to Saphira and Eragon as some tear run down my cheeks then Eragon spoke.

"So the blades try to force you to kill all of the dragons but are they a threat and we could but what about Oromis and Glaedr we can not just leave them alone" Eragon said sadly to me as I spoke.

 _"No the blades are not a threat but they have kill almost all of the dragons before but the blades are a fool because they are a fool"_ I said to Eragon then Odahviing spoke to Eragon.

 _"Eragon do not worry about Oromis and Glaedr they there will teach the dragons and the raider here too" Odahviing_ said to us as Eragon spoke.

"Then it is plan after we defeat Galbatroix we will go to Skyrim to live there in peace" Eragon said to me as all of the other dragons agree with Eragon so Odahviing spoke.

"We need a plan to defeat Galbatroix and restore the dragon race" Odahviing spoke to me as i nodding my head in agreement then I reply to my brother.

 _"Yes Odahviing is right we do need plan so hear is the plan to free Shrukin and kill Galbatroix i want Saphira, Odahviing , Thorn and some of the other dragons to pin Shrukin down and to knock him out then I will get behind Galbatroix to kill him and Shrukin should be free from Galbatroix's control if not I'll try to convent him to betray Galbatroix by free him myself. Do everyone agrees with my plan to kill Galbatroix and free Shrukin from Galbatroix "_ I said to every dragon in the area of the Varden as they all agree with my plan and we have a plan to kill Galbatroix once and for all.

After we had our dinner, we all lay down to sleep for the night.


	15. The preparing for the final battle

Alzindkah's Journey

Chapter 15 The preparing for the battle

Saphira's first person view

I began to wake up to see Alzindkah, Odahviing are eating they breakfast. As i get up to eat my breakfast too Alzindkah spoke to me _"Good morning Alzindkah"_ i said to Alzindkah as his nodding his head then i began to eat my breakfast.

As we finish our breakfast we to began to prepare for the battle and we had Thorn and Murtagh at our side to so Thorn spoke.

 _"Alzindkah, Saphira, Eragon, Odahviing we are ready to kill Galbatroix because we had been under control from him"_ Thorn said to Alzindkah then we all feel a presented as it was Akatosh. A bright light appear as we all cover our eye with our wings then the light stop glow we all saw a man in a golden rode with gloves and boots. My mate started spoke to him.

 _"What brings you here father?"_ Alzindkah ask him as our father Akatosh reply.

 _"My child i'm here to tell you how you can free Shrukin from Galbatroix's control"_ Akatosh said to Alzindkah as Alzindkah was going to reply but Arya spoke to Akatosh.

"Excuse me but who the fuck are you and why are you here? " Arya said angrily at Akatosh as he spoke to Arya.

 _"I'm Akatosh the dragon God of time, the chief of the nine divines of Skyrim, the father of all of the dragons and i'm here to speak with my children also help them too nothing more nothing less"_ Akatosh said to Arya as she reply.

"Gods there is no gods and i do not believe you" Arya said as my mate spoke.

 _"Arya I would not do that my father is a very powerful god he can destroy you in second so be careful what you say"_ Alzindkah said warn Arya as Akatosh ignore she and he spoke.

 _"Now my child Alzindkah in order to kill Galbatroix you need to detract him from you by getting his attention to free Shrukin. By ether knock him out or you can try to convent him to betray Galbatroix. If you try to go convent Shrukin i will help you Alzindkah you already free Thorn and save Glaedr so what will you do my child"_ Akatosh said to Alzindkah as all of us turn to look at Alzindkah and he spoke.

 _"Father i'll try to convent Shrukin to betray Galbatroix that is my choice father and all of the Dragon agree too"_ Alzindkah said as Akatosh reply.

 _"Good I will join you so I can help you kill Galbatroix once and for all Alzindkah"_ Akatosh said to Alzindkah as Alzindkah reply.

 _"Thank you father"_ Alzindkah said to Akatosh then I reply to Arya as she was going to argue with Akatosh.

 _"Do not ever think about it Arya I know you do not trust every dragon but we need Akatosh's help to defeat Galbatroix"_ I said growl at Arya as she closed her mouth then we all took off to meeting the Varden.

As we are fly for the whole day then we arrived to the Varden and we landed as we meet up Nasuada to plan for the battle for meet up with the rest of the Varden after that we lay down to rest from fly a long way and Alzindkah reply to Akatosh.

 _"Father i have taken Saphira as my mate and i would like to ask you something father"_ Alzindkah said to Akatosh as he spoke.

 _"Yes my son what is it?"_ Alzindkah said to Akatosh as Alzindkah reply back.

 _"I would like to go back to Skyrim with Saphira and Eragon" Alzindkah said to Akatosh as Akatosh rise he eyebrow so Alzindkah_ continue _"Because i love Saphira and i do not want to leave her alone"_ Alzindkah said as Akatosh reply.

 _"Of course Alzindkah you may be with Saphira my child"_ Akatosh said awesome to Alzindkah then Akatosh spoke.

 _"Thank you father"_ Alzindkah said to Akatosh as Akatosh reply.

 _"You welcome my son now it's time to get some sleep because tomorrow we will kill Galbatroix"_ Akatosh said as Alzindkah nodding his head in agreement then we all lay down to sleep.


	16. Freely Shrukin and defeating Galbatroix

Alzindkah's Journey

Chapter 16 Freely Shrukin and defeating Galbatroix

Alzindkah's first person view

We all wake up to eat breakfast, after we all had our breakfast and I was ready to kill Galbatroix and free the dragon race as we meet up with Nasuada and the rest of the Varden soldiers. I began to recap my plan as I finish the recap the plan a battle horn was blow from one of the Varden soldier and we all get in our positions then the two armies charge each other as they clash. As me, Akatosh, Saphira, Thorn, Murtagh, Odahviing, Arya, Eragon and the rest of the dragons began to separated our wing to fly to Galbatroix's castle, we saw the Varden soldiers and the Shade soldiers battling to the death.

We fly quietly to surprise Galbatroix and Shrukin then we get to the enter to the throne room of Galbatroix's castle Akatosh spoke first.

 _"Alzindkah Galbatroix is in here in this throne room and we will kill Galbatroix as we all have one spot at this are you ready my child?"_ Akatosh ask then i nodding my head then we enter the throne room and there was Galbatroix and Shrukin as Akatosh reply to him.

 _"You Galbatroix will pay with your life for control one of my child"_ Akatosh said to Galbatroix as Saphira, Odahviing, Thorn and the rest of the dragons expect me and Akatosh. As they began to jump on Shrukin pinned him down then Akatosh created a force field by his divine magic around me and Shrukin as the other dragons release Shrukin and move out of the way as i began to try to convent Shrukin so I reply.

 _"Shrukin you need to break free from Galbatroix please "_ I said to Shrukin as he reply back.

 _"Why should i betray Galbatroix and go with you?"_ Shrukin said growl at me as i reply.

 _"Because he will betray you in the end and kill you Shrukin, his mean goal is to kill all of the dragons and be king after he kill you, he dose not care about you, he will kill you after he become king Shrukin Mark my words. I can give you freely of choice to do what you want and the free the have hatching or find a mate Shrukin please"_ I said as i get to convent him and it is starting to work too then Akatosh lower the force field and Shrukin turn his head to Galbatroix reply.

 _"You will kill me Galbatroix why would you do that Galbatroix"_ Shrukin said angry to Galbatroix as he spoke.

"Because Shrukin I do not care or want you anymore and you are now useless to me so I am going to kill you Shrukin as I will be the one to end you life" Galbatroix said to Shrukin as Galbatroix is busy with Shrukin I made my move.

I charge at Galbatroix as i began to move my head back then I move my head forward to bite down on Galbatroix as, I shake my head as i stabbed his heart with my fangs killing him and freely Shrukin. I move my head up to put his dead body in my mouth and i swallow him. After I swallow Galbatroix I bleach out his sword and his armor too then Akatosh reply to me.

 _"Well done my child now about going to Skyrim"_ Akatosh said to me as i reply back.

 _"Father i would like to see my goodbyes to the Varden and Glaedr and Oromis first please father"_ I said to Akatosh as he reply.

 _"Of course Alzindkah go ahead say your goodbyes"_ Akatosh said to me as I know I'll not see Glaedr and Oromis for life as this is my, Saphira, Eragon, Shrukin, Murtagh and Thorn goodbyes to them.


	17. Saphira's secret

Alzindkah's Journey

Chapter 17 Saphira's secret

Saphira's first person view

As Alzindkah was talking with Akatosh so i just get up from my nap then i walk to them. They stop talking and look at me so i reply to them as will of all of the dragons stop taking too.

 _"Everyone i'm pregnant with Alzindkah's children and his is the father of the child"_ I said as i was thinking about Alzindkah's reaction.

 _"Saphira you pregnant"_ Alzindkah said shocked as are all the dragons are too then i reply back.

 _"Yes i am pregnant are you disappointed in me because you do not want to have a hatching"_ i said sadly because I was afraid of being rejected for life but i was happy to hear him reply happy.

 _"No no no Saphira i am not disappointed in you i'm excellent that i am get to be a father Saphira. I'm just a little mad because you do not tell me this earlier Saphira. You need to tell me these things because we are mates Saphira promise me that you will tell me okay"_ Alzindkah said as he grow a little then i spoke.

 _"I promise you Alzindkah that i will tell you things earlier Alzindkah okay"_ I said as i nuzzle Alzindkah on the side of his head then Alzindkah was about to reply but he was stop by my contraction in my stomach as i fell to the ground Alzindkah came by me then i spoke.

 _"I am in labor and I am about to lay our egg Alzindkah"_ I said to Alzindkah as i roaring in pain and all of the dragons form around us then Alzindkah reply.

 _"Come on Saphira you can do this just deep breath and push Saphira"_ my mate said to me as i do just that.

It has been a hour sense i has go in to labor but our egg is almost out of me then Alzindkah spoke.

 _"Come on just one more time just one more push you can do it Saphira"_ Alzindkah said to me as i take a deep breath and push our egg out of me then it land softly on the ground. Our egg was a white and a light blue with three blue Sapphire strips on the our egg but I was tired to see our egg so I spoke.

 _"Alzindkah i'm tired, I am going to take a nap okay"_ I said as Alzindkah nodding his head then I lay my head down and I close my eyes.

I started to wake up from my nap to see Alzindkah and Akatosh speak to each other so as I began to move both Akatosh and Alzindkah stop talking to look at me then Akatosh speak.

 _"Saphira you are wake up and congregation on become a parent also the mother of my new son in law. You made me proud because you have prove the be a good mate to Alzindkah too now i must speak to you about Skyrim Saphira"_ Akatosh said as i reply.

 _"Thank you Akatosh and what about Skyrim"_ I said to Akatosh as he spoke.

 _"You must understand this Saphira that if you, Eragon, Thorn, Murtagh, and Shrukin do this go to Skyrim i mean you all may never comeback you all will be in Skyrim for the rest of your lifes and do not worry about Oromis and Glaedr. I all ready talk about it with them and they have agreed to let you, Eragon also Thorn, Murtagh and Shrukin agreed to go with all three of you too. I'm glad to see you having a mate as good as Alzindkah here. Eragon and Alzindkah all ready say there goodbyes to all of the Varden and Arya also include Glaedr and Oromis for you so you do not have to Saphira but beware you, Eragon, Thorn, Murtagh and Shrukin need to be careful of the blades because there will go after you so I will make a portal to the throat of the world to get all of you to safely. You do not need to worry about the dragons eggs or the dragons hearts of hearts because one half of them will stay hear and the other half will go to Skyrim with the rest you so are you ready to go to Skyrim to live in peace for life Saphira?"_ Akatosh ask me then Eragon, Murtagh, Thorn, and Shrukin approach me as I look at them as they nodding they heads i spoke.

 _"Yes I am and thank you for letting me go with my mate Akatosh"_ i said to Akatosh as he reply.

 _"You welcome my child"_ Akatosh said to me then I started to look around to see treasure chests fill with dragon eggs and the dragons hearts of hearts on the other dragons back. They are strap tight on there backs and our egg was in a cloth and in a leather bag around Eragon's shoulder as I look around i saw Oromis and Glaedr and the rest of Varden then I turn to Akatosh as Alzindkah spoke.

 _"Akatosh we are ready to go to Skyrim"_ Alzindkah said to Akatosh nodding his head as this is the last time i get to see Alageais and I will miss it because it's was my home sense i was a hatching. I will miss so much but i am happy because i've a mate, both of our egg, my raider Eragon and my friends are here too so i'm a happy dragon right now.


	18. The meeting of the Greybeards and the

Alzindkah's Journey

Chapter 18 The meeting of the Greybeards and birth of Alzindkah's and Saphira's hatching

Alzindkah's first person view

We all said our goodbyes to the Varden, Glaedr and Oromis as Akatosh made a portal from his divine magic then he spoke.

 _"All right the portal is made and it's in throat of the world so all of you can go back to Skyrim also good luck with your new home in Skyrim Saphira, Eragon, Murtagh, Thorn, and Shrukin my children"_ Akatosh said then I reply.

 _"Thank you father for everything"_ i reply as Akatosh reply.

 _"You welcome my child and good luck with both your and Saphira's hatching also know that I will be watching you too "_ Akatosh said as i nodding my head then he disappear in a flash of light. I look at my mate then we all took off to Skyrim and the rest of the dragons follow us. We all went through the portal we saw Skyrim as we all get out of portal then we saw high hrothgar tower and we all landed outside of the Greybeards home. I was going to call the Greybeards out here but master Arngeir, master Borri, master Wulfgar and master Einarth are all ready outside as they come to us then i spoke.

 _"Master Arngeir is it good to see you all are you all doing well? "_ I said as Master Arngeir and the rest of the Greybeards are Shocked to hear mine voice then Arngeir recover from he shock state he spoke.

"Dragonborn is that you what happen to you and who is this dragon and this human?" Arngeir said to me as i recall my tale in Alageais to them from me being reborn all the way to me kill Galbatroix and me comeback to Skyrim and the Greaybeards are sad about Paarthurnox death so I reply.

 _"Paarthurnox was a great leader Arngeir and he will be remembered for he's leadership and he's sacrifice too as he was a good dragon that care of has race Master Arngeir he would want for us to move on Master Arngeir"_ I said to Arngeir then he and the other three Greybeards walk away from us to spoke in privacy as they all nodding they heads about something that i do not know about they come back to us as Arngeir said something that shocked me and the rest of the dragons.

 _"Alzindkah we have decided that sense you are Paarthurnox's student and not only you surpassed us and Paarthurnox in the way of the voice. We decided to name you the new the leader of the Greybeards and our new grandmaster Alzindkah all the four of us agree with this will you accept the new title Alzindkah? "_ Arngeir said as all of the dragons and Eragon look at me as I thought about it i know that Paarthurnox want me to both leader the dragons and the Greybeards because he talk to me about it before I was reborn and I know that if I can lead the dragons than I can lead the Greybeards too so I reply.

 _"Yes Arngeir I i will lead the Greybeards"_ I said to Arngeir as he nodding his head to me then Arngeir spoke.

"We are proud to _have you as our new master Alzindkah what is your first order master?" Arngeir ask me as i spoke._

 _"My first order is i want you help to spread the Dragon eggs and the dragon hearts of hearts across Skyrim to worth people that i feel is deed worth to become dragon raider and take a dragon heart of hearts with them then I will teach they dragon about the dragon race and Eragon will teach they raider about what it means become a dragon raider that is my first order"_ i said to the Greybreads as Arngeir nodding his head we all get to work find people from my past life who I deed worth to become a dragon raider.

It's had been three months sense me, Saphira and Eragon settle down and we all get the dragon eggs and all the dragons hearts of hearts to worth people that i feel who are worth across Skyrim without the blades knowing them in Skyrim as we all awaiting of our dragon egg to hatch today, we are lay down in a giant den that could fit a ten dozen dragon family. We made Paarthurnox's den bigger and larger with the help of my human allies and the outside has changed too it has become bigger this time it is now a giant court year with dunes so the raiders can practice they sword skills or they can practice on each other with wooden swords but right now me and Saphira are talk to other each then Saphira reply.

 _"Alzindkah i am so excellent of our egg is hatching today and I am the most happy dragon in the world right now"_ Saphira said to me then i reply back.

 _"I am to Saphira I am too"_ I said as we nuzzle our heads together then we saw Eragon, Odahviing, his mate Britfaasnudov (beautiful fearlessly dragon) a beautiful kelly green dragon and the Greybeards come to us then we hear all of the dragons come this way as will then Odahviing spoke.

 _"Alzindkah, Saphira we are here to see the birth of your dragon hatching and the Greybeards and the rest of the dragons are here too"_ Odahviing said to me and Saphira then Britfaasnudov reply.

"Congratulations of becoming parents Alzindkah and Saphira" Britfaasnudov said to me and Saphira as we both reply back.

 _"Thank you Britfaasnudov and Odahviing."_ Me and Saphira said at the same time but as Britfaasnudov was about to reply all of a sudden we all hear a crack then we look at our egg in our best that we both made and saw a crack form on our dragon egg as the egg crack some more we saw a dragon paw as some of the egg give away. The dragon egg sudden shatter as the white dragon with a light blue in the underbelly and three blue stripes on the dragon hatching back then Saphira nuzzle the hatching as she spoke.

 _"Hello little one I'm Saphira and this is your father Alzindkah welcome to the world my daughter"_ Saphira said to the dragon hatching as i know a perfect name of her then i reply.

 _"Saphira I know what our hatch name should be"_ i said to Saphira as she rising her head to look at me then she reply.

 _"Yes Alzindkah what is the name you have in mind"_ Saphira said to me as i reply.

 _"Her name should be Brittuzah witch mean Beautiful Blade Hunter in the dragon language what do you think of the name Saphira"_ i said to Saphira then she reply.

 _"I love the name the Brittuzah our daughter"_ Saphira said as Saphira move Brittuzah by side her to keep our daughter warm then everyone say congratulations to us. As i know that life here will be great because I have a love mate, a daughter to call my own and all of my brethren here too as I'm Alzindkah and this is my journey here. As I am the most happy dragon in Skyrim with my mate Saphira, Eragon, Murtagh, Shrukin, Thorn, Odahviing and our little daughter Brittuzah and now my journey end here.


End file.
